Those Blue Eyes
by SofiyaTheAlmostWriter
Summary: This story starts off with the first time Teddy meets little baby Victoire. She's round, small, and had these startling blue eyes for the toddler. But when the two grow up together, what happens? Do they like each other? Do they hate each other? One-shot. Art is by I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters/plot.


Blue. Crystal blue was the first thing he noticed in the small bundle of blankets. Two small ovals of blue in the middle of a snowy white circle. The mysterious circle started crying, and then wailing and the little boy decided that he had had enough of it. The familiar man with man with black hair, glasses, and a scar on his forehead leaned down to him.

"Teddy, this is Victoire. I'm sure you two will be great friends," said Harry, Teddy's Godfather. In reply the two year old wrinkled his nose as his hair turned green with annoyance from the crying, and toddled out of the room, wishing he would never again have to see those two pairs of blue eyes.

"Teddy-Bear! Wakey, wakey!" the most annoying voice Teddy could think of yelled in his sleeping face. Teddy kept his eyes closed, hoping, begging, that maybe the voice would leave him alone if he seemed like he was still sleeping. For a moment there was nothing. Teddy could feel his hair turning back to a calm blue as he was falling asleep again…

He was almost sleeping when he felt a sudden poke in his stomach. He groaned as more poking preceded, along with yelling for him to wake up by the annoying voice. He slowly opened his eyes, and the poking stopped. As soon as he opened his eyes he saw those crystal blue eyes he sometimes wished he would stop seeing.

"What do you want, Vic?" Teddy grudgingly asked the four-year-old blond as he sat up.

"I want to play! Your grandma said I could wake you up," she replied, giggling and jumping onto him. Victoire was staying with Teddy and Andromeda, his grandmother since Bill and Fleur were in London.

Teddy groaned as the hyper girl jumped on his bed and then pushed him off and onto the floor. He glared as she skipped out of the room; singing at the top of her lungs, which he knew, was just to bother him. As the singing died down, his grandmother came in to help him get dressed.

"Why does she have to annoy _me_? I'm sick of her! I wish I never had to be with her again!" the young boy exclaimed as the old woman helped him pick out a shirt.

"Now, now, now, Ted Lupin, don't say that. I'm sure one day you'll regret it."

He didn't understand what she meant, and was about to ask, before she simply smiled and walked out of the room, as if on cue. He was stumped. Why in the world would he regret not wanting to be with the most annoying, most loud, Victoire? He couldn't think of a real answer and annoyingly went outside. Apparently Victoire had decided to make up a new type of tag. In Teddy's mind, it basically should have been called 'Push Teddy into the mud' and the game ended when Teddy stormed back into the house, covered in mud.

Teddy sat outside, against a tree, watching yet another Weasley/Potter get-together at the Burrow on a warm summer day. He watched as all the adults were swarmed around the crib, where he knew laid the newborn Louis, the third child of Fleur and Bill's. Dominique, Fleur and Bill's three-year-old girl, and Molly, Percy and his wife, Audrey's, two-year-old girl were going around and singing to random adults. The eight-year-old boy with hair to match the grass was looking around the yard, trying to find the little girl he knew oh-so-well. He looked at everyone in the yard and was so confused. Usually, on a day like this, Victoire would be going around, enchanting every person in sight with her singing and charms.

"Looking for me?" said a quiet voice from his left. He turned toward the voice and saw the two blue eyes he knew so well. He nodded slightly and patted the ground next to him for her to sit. She gave him a grin and plopped down. "Why do you always watch everyone and never join the party, Teddy?"

He tilted his head slightly, watching as his 'Aunt' Hermione rolled her eyes as 'Uncle' Ron and 'Uncle' George tested out latest merchandise from George's shop. "It's more peaceful, that's how I like it. Less people telling you how much you've grown since last time they saw you… Blah, blah, blah." Teddy waited for a response, but after what seems like forever in an eight-year-old's mind, he never heard one, and turned to Victoire.

She was staring at a small flower in the yard, and he groaned in annoyance. He had just talked to her for more than a minute without getting annoyed with her, and she obviously didn't listen to a word her said. He turned his head away and scowled at the sky. They sat there in silence for a few long moments, until Victoire finally said something, which completely caught Teddy off guard.

"I get it. It's annoying how there always has to be someone bothering you," she said. And when he looked back to her, the little blond girl was already walking back into the Burrow to help her grandmother.

He looked down at the blue eyes he knew so well, but instead of them shining with charm like they normally did, they were wet with tears. Teddy smiled at her.

"Vicky, you'll be fine. It's just till Christmas break, okay? And anyway, soon enough and you'll be going to Hogwarts with me!" Teddy said, which brought a small smile to the girl's teary face. After that summer afternoon, Victoire and Teddy had become the best of friends. They understood each other better than anyone could, and even though they got into fights at least once a day, they always made up within the first few minutes.

Harry took Victoire's hand as Andromeda hugged Teddy tightly before the Scarlett train sounded. Teddy got his backpack as Harry ruffled his hair and Andromeda was trying not to cry. He smiled at Victoire one last time before she jumped forward and gave him a peck on the cheek. Harry laughed as Teddy's hair turned pink as he was getting on the train and waved to them one last time, before the train was out of sight.

"Are you sure everyone won't hate me, Ted?" the nervous blond girl asked the boy leading her down the train.

He rolled his eyes and kept dragging her as he said, "Vic, you're Veela. Everyone will love you anyway." She sighed slightly; the last thing she wanted was for people to like her because of the trait from her mother.

Teddy grinned once he saw the compartment he had been looking for and slid the door open. Victoire heard a few greeting for him and was pulled inside.

"Hey guys, this is my best friend from childhood, Victoire Weasley. She's coming to Hogwarts this year," Teddy introduced and Victoire waved a bit awkwardly. "Vic, this is Andrew, Isabelle, and this is Juliette."

"What kind of name is Victwaa? Shouldn't it be Victoria or something?" Juliette asked rudely and Isabelle shot her a look, while Andrew just stared at Victoire, trapped by the natural Veela power. "What? Oh, fine. Nice to meet you," Juliette finished, but obviously didn't mean a word of it.

When Victoire was just about ready to go and sit in her own cabin and read or meet other first years, Teddy invited her to sit with them. She had no choice other than just to accept and was put in the seat by the window next to Teddy and across from Juliette, who Victoire could tell she would not get along with any time soon.

Once the train had finally stopped in Hogsmeade, Victoire was thankful. She was sick of Juliette treating her like she was five and always taking Teddy's attention when Victoire tried to speak to him. She barely even was able to wave to Teddy as she ran off towards the boats, having a doubt whether Teddy's and hers friendship would be able to last.

It was a normal, freezing, snowy winter evening and a beautiful, blond girl was sitting in the library, writing a Herbology report Professor Longbottom gave her. The girl tightened the blue and bronze scarf around her neck and shivered slightly, cursing in her mind about how they need to make it warmer in the library. She was basically alone, except for the few other OWL or NEWT students who were getting work piled onto them now that Christmas holidays had ended.

Victoire sighed and took a moment to think about Christmas. The boring brown haired boy, holding hands with Juliette and talking to Victoire's own family, as he had done the last three Christmas's. Everyone loved Juliette. She was gorgeous, smart, funny, charming, and Teddy's perfect match. But if she was all of that, why was it all the memories Victoire had of her made her give a sour impression?

She remembered Juliette pulling Teddy away whenever he stopped to talk to the blond first year. Telling him she was too young to be seen with. Accusing her of only being liked because she used her Veela charms nonstop. Just the memories of it all made the blond girl's heart sink.

She shook her head. This was no time to be thinking of her former best friend, she had to think about Herbology. Victoire went back to her essay and mumbled to herself, "A Fanged Geranium is… Is… -"

"A magical flower with sharp teeth."

She looked up at the voice to make sure her ears weren't betraying her, and she was somewhat shocked to see a tall, brown haired, handsome boy standing there, smiling slightly. He looked at her blue eyes, feeling like there was something missing from then. What it was, he had no idea.

She blinked. "What do you want?"

"Well that's no way to greet your old best friend," Teddy said, taking a seat next to her.

She sarcastically laughed. "Old best friend? You mean before you ditched me for Juliette and all your other stuck up friends?" Victoire snapped.

Teddy sighed. "I'm really sorry Vic. I didn't mean to ignore you, but every time I wanted to speak to you-"

"Juliette took you away. That might be because this is exactly what she wanted to happen. Don't you realize? Juliette split out friendship apart. And worst of all, you let her," Victoire said, feeling wetness in her eyes and turning back to her essay. He sat there for a moment, before turning her head and gently pushing his lips to hers, and she was frozen. All the anger and hurt, just melted away as she wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing him closer.

When they pulled apart, Teddy's hair turned to his favorite color of blue and looked at the eyes that matched. "What about Juliette?" Victoire asked, feeling her own heart sink.

"It's over between us, Vic. It has been for a while. Just hasn't been official until today." Teddy answered, smiling at her slightly.

"Why? What happened? You two were probably the most perfect couple." Victoire asked.

Teddy sighed and sat back. "It started when Harry asked me what happened with us over Christmas. And then Juliette kept changing the subject, and it all kind of clicked. She had been jealous of you since the day she met you. And then I realized something else."

The girl stared at him, waiting for an answer. Getting impatient she asked, "And that was?"

Teddy smiled and took her hand, "I realized my grandma Andy was right. And that I was completely mad for the girl with my favorite blue eyes."


End file.
